


Knight in Shining Armor

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Hero!Reader, Budding Love, Comedy, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Villain!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Bruce Wayne was an asshole, but the Dark Knight saved you multiple times. What if they were one and the same?





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

You looked at the looming, mahogany doors, a small smirk tugging at your ruby lips as you glanced at the security camera that stared at your form from the corner of the hall.

It had been all too easy, infiltrating Wayne Enterprises. Using your charm and hellish good-looks, you embedded yourself right beside Mr. Bruce Wayne himself, following him everywhere and learning everything about him as his personal assistant. 

You planned his days, sat with him at meals, and coordinated every social interaction he had from galas to one-night stands. In the end, the rumors were all true.

Bruce Wayne was a rich asshole who sought pleasure in crushing his corporate enemies and in the arms of a different woman every night. He deserved what was coming to him just as much as your sister deserved a better life.

The guilt and fear was numbed by that one true fact as you phased through the double doors, finding yourself in your boss’s office.

It looked different at night, lights off and the only things visible being covered in the moonlight that streamed through the wall of glass that made the left wall of this top-floor room. Outside, the city of Gotham was alive, twinkling and singing, under the ominous bat that shone from the roof of the police headquarters.

You wouldn’t be encountering any Dark Knights tonight, and you were certain Cat Woman wasn’t on the prowl; you had called her on your way here to hear her voice on the other line. She was home, and, from the sounds of it, entertaining a gentleman friend of hers.

_Wouldn’t it be funny if it were good ol’ Bruce?_

It wouldn’t surprise you.

You walked across the room, heading towards the desk your employer would lounge at during the day. In all the times you had entered this space, you had not once see him bent over it, signing contracts or reading other documents important enough to be brought to his attention.

With a soft giggle you could not help, you jumped into his leather, wheeled chair and dropped your boot-clad feet onto the desk. The hollow sound that echoed confirmed your suspicions, and you quickly moved your arms from their folded position behind your head, sitting up in the seat.

Once your feet hit the floor, you stood, placing your palms on the wooden desk.

Starting at the end closest to you, you rapped your knuckles in a straight line down the middle of the surface, stopping in its center when the noise repeated itself.

“Bingo.”

You phased your hand through the wood, your spirits lifting when you found the compartment you had predicted would be here. Just as your fingers flicked paper, a low voice filled the room.

“Stop right there, Y/N.”

Your head shot up, your eyes scanning the dark office in wide horror.

You had been caught, but you weren’t out of the woods yet.

“Well, if it isn’t Batman,” you dropped your invisibility, resting your free hand on your hip. “What a pleasant surprise.”

He stepped out into the moonlight, but did not make any move to attack you.

“Remove your hand from Mr. Wayne’s desk,” his tone was even, containing no hint of malice. 

You placed a finger on your chin, pretending to contemplate the idea, “Hmm…I don’t think so, Big Guy. You might have to make me.”

“I’m not here for you to toy with, Y/N,” he hissed, stepping closer. “Take your hand out of his desk.”

You grinned, “Well, if you insist.”

You did as he asked, but the moment you did, you turned transparent and stuffed the cash into your bag.

“Y/N!”

He knew what you had done, and you let out a little chuckle as you swaggered your way towards him. 

“Sorry, Big Guy,” you pressed a kiss to his cheek, then paused in your escape. That scent…

There was only one man in Gotham that wore that cologne; you knew because it was the only thing that enchanted you about him.

You frowned, your voice a whisper, “Bruce?”

There was a sharp intake of breath, but that was enough for you to know. Confused and very startled, you made your escape.

The fact that Batman had not followed you sealed the truth, yet it broke the reality you had come to know.

* * *

You skipped work the next day, not able to face the man you knew patrolled the nights and knew you did, too, but the revelation that came under the moon prior was almost too much for you.

You had your run-ins with Batman before, and he even saved your life a few times. Each time you went out in search of your next possession, you found yourself hoping he’d find you. You knew a kind-hearted man stood behind the black veil of mystery he commanded in his walk, his talk. 

You did not imagine Bruce Wayne, the millionaire playboy, and your knight to be one and the same.

It hurt—more than it probably should.=

Still, you got out of bed that morning after, dressed, ate, and took the cash you stole, placing it in your wallet before locking up and heading out of your apartment complex.

“Good mornin’, Missus.”

“Oh, hello, Earl,” you grinned, turning to face the man who slept outside your building every night. 

“Ya out to visit ya sistah?” he asked, adjusting his plaid blanket. 

“Yes,” you nodded, going into your purse. “Do you have any money for breakfast?”

“Ah, no.  I hasn’t had the chance yet, but ya shouldn’t hafta…”

“Nonsense,” you handed him a twenty. “Go get yourself something nice, and make sure to feed Bubba, too.”

You glanced over at the mutt that lay beside Earl, curled up into his side, and gave him a smile. The dog’s tail wagged weakly, causing the corners of your lips to fall.

“He isn’t looking to good, Earl,” you fished out a hundred, handing it to him. “Get him to see a vet. There’s one up the street that’s pretty good for cheap.”

“That’s mighty kind of you, Missus,” he offered a smile. “You take care now.”

“I will, Earl,” you said as you started to make your way towards the bus stop a block down. 

Twelve minutes later, you walked out of the bank, empty pockets and empty wallet, save a few dollars for the grocery shopping you planned to do later and this month’s rent. 

You lived on your paychecks from your day job and spent your nights stealing the rest to put in your savings account for future use, and while you knew you were a criminal, you slept easy; you were doing the right thing.

* * *

You walked at a reasonable pace down the white halls, your feet knowing exactly where to take you. You had been here many times and were used to the chaos that was Gotham General Hospital, but the sight that welcomed you that morning was something out of the ordinary.

Your sister’s room was like a highway, doctors and nurses rushing in and out. The activity spurred you into a run; your mind assuming the worst.

“S/N?” you barged in, calming down slightly when you saw your sister’s eyes meet yours. “S/N…what’s going on?”

You approached her, extending a hand to tuck some of the hair from her face.  
She grinned at you, exposing her missing front teeth, “You promised you would, and I knew you could do it.”

“Do what? I don’t understand…” you shook your head, taking her fingers between yours. 

“The money. You said you’d save up for me to have my surgery,” she said, her lips curving even more. 

“But I…”

“Alright, S/N L/N,” a doctor strolled in, clipboard in hand. “The heart just arrived, and we’ll have you all prepped for the operating room before ten.”

“Excuse me,” you grabbed the man by the sleeve of his lab coat, bringing him outside the room. “What is going on here?”

“Your sister is receiving her heart transplant,” he answered matter-of-factly. “I thought you were informed…”

“Informed?” you laughed, throwing your arms up. “Informed? There’s no way she could be going in today! I’m still a few thousand short, and she’s nowhere near the top of the list. How can she be receiving a new heart in a half hour?”

“Well, I…”

“I’ll take care of this, Doctor.”

Your whole body stiffened at the sound of your boss’s voice. 

“Of course, Mr. Wayne.”

You watched in complete terror as the man before you was replaced by a young executive, clad in his usual black suit and tie.

“I missed you at work this morning, Miss. Lane, or should I call you, Miss. L/N?” 

You tilted your head back, allowing your gaze to meet his piercing blue eyes. With a sigh, you crossed your arms over your chest, “Oh, I am  _so sorry, Sir_. I must’ve forgotten to tell you I was taking the day off on my way out last night.”

His eyes narrowed at your smirk, “Very funny, Y/N.”

You tapped your foot, a frown now making its way to your face, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you figured out my little secret, and I thought it only fair I learned yours. So I did some digging…and I found out about your sister.”

Your eyes widened, your body relaxing, “You…”

“Yes,” he exhaled. “I pulled some strings and funded your sister’s surgery.”

“But why? I…” you dropped your voice, “I stole from you, from a lot of people, Bruce.”

“I know,” he smiled, placing a hand on your shoulder, “but all that money is sitting in a bank until there is enough for you to pay for a few more years on your sister’s life.”

Tears found their way to your eyes, and you bowed your head, “I thought you were an asshole…”

He let out a chuckle, “Yes. Well, I wouldn’t be a good detective if I couldn’t act.”

“That’s true,” you laughed, lifting your head, “Thank you, Bruce. For everything.”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” his expression turned serious as he dropped his hand from your shoulder. “You still have to return all the money you stole.”

A grin tugged at your lips, but you nodded, “Alright.”

“Good,” he glanced over your shoulder, “now go see S/N. She’ll want to see you before they put her to sleep.”

“Okay,” you stepped away from him. “I guess this is goodbye.”

“For now,” he agreed, “but I expect to see you on Monday.”

You arched a brow, “What?”

“You still have a job, Y/N,” he responded, turning to walk away. “Believe it or not, I do need you down at the office.”

You snickered, “You really are a knight in shining armor.”

Whether or not he heard you, you did not know. He continued on his way until he disappeared around a corner, and as you watched his disappearing form, you felt relief.

Your life…your problems were now solved. Your sister would live to see her twenties, if you were lucky, and you owed it all to a man you once loathed.

No. That would be a lie.

The man that had helped you today—helped you all along—was the man who wore a cape, the man you loved from night one.


End file.
